five_nights_at_warios_fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Hallway (FNaW3)
Were you looking for the Hallway from the second game? Hallway = The Hallway, also known as CAM 6, is a location in Five Nights at Wario's 3. Apperance The Hallway appears to be old, dark and damp, with moldy, chipping walls. It also is just a short corridor leading to other directions of the house. Mechanics If you choose to hide in the Hallway in Night 4, all of your cameras will black out, leaving only your audio intact. Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi will be active if you're hiding in the Hallway. You must listen carefully for their locations; if you hear Mario's music box in Bedroom 2 then you must close the door to the right, if you hear Luigi breathing in the Laundry then close the door behind you, and if you hear Waluigi's footsteps in Living Room 2 then close the door to your left. Trivia * The player may choose to hide in this room if they have first completed the Kitchen on Night 2, and make it to Night 4. * Sometimes if you take a while to check on Mario, he'll appear in your room when you pull down your camera and then go away, followed by an eerie sound. If this happens, the door should be shut immediately, as Mario is close to attacking the player. * Luigi makes peculiar buzzing noises when he's in the rooms preceding the Laundry. * This and the Cellar are the only two rooms in the game that appear to be in a state of considerable disrepair. Unlike the Cellar, however, the Hallway seems to be out of place among the furnished, relatively clean rooms in the home. Tips * You should start off by closing the right door as Mario will usually be the first active and is almost always active. Then listen in Living Room 2 and the Laundry. If you hear noise from these locations then you should close the corresponding door. When the noise stops then close right door again to stop Mario. * For the best chance of survival, any time an enemy appears in a room closest to the player, they should shut the door immediately, as they can attack within seconds of having arrived in the room. If two of them are in adjacent rooms to the player, wait for the one that moved first to leave, and then quickly shut the second door. Phone Call "Ha ha ha, hello, hello! This is a friend. How are you tonight, friend? Oh, don't worry, we'll get to know each other soon enough. I've been watching you. Oh yeah! I've noticed that you too look very much like... him. Maybe you are him. *Distorted* Maybe you are. Ha ha ha! *Normal* If so, maybe we finally will get our sweet little revenge once and for all. We're coming for you. *Ringing* "Hey man, um, I apologize for calling you up so late, I, uh, I had some paperwork I just had to finish, you know, daily life at work and everything. And honestly, I couldn't concentrate properly with all these police cars driving around. I wonder what's happened. Um, anyway, so you're in the hallway? Uh, that's not good. You do know that they can come from three different directions there, right? And you're standing right in the center. However, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Each of the three different hallways in there has a door that you can shut whenever you want. Though, due to technical limitations, only one door can be closed at once. Try using the door control panel on the- on the wall over there. And with the ability to look through the security cameras, you should be good to go! Huh? W-w-w-what you saying? You say the cameras don't work?! Well, that's just perfect! The pad is glitching again! Uh, but hey, but hey, but hey! You should still be able to use it to detect audio! Now, you've got to sharpen your ears tonight! Look through the rooms and listen! Try to hear for footsteps or other sounds they might make! If you hear them being in a room close to you, you should shut the corresponding door immediately! For instance, should you hear anything moving in the Laundry, you should shut the bottom door at once! Just- just keep your head cool, and your ears open, man. Goodnight." Audio Hallway intro. |-| Images = Gallery Fnaw 3 HW Door Control.png|The Hallway doors control panel. FNaW3Mario.jpg|Mario in the Hallway. Wariohallway.png|Wario in the Hallway. HWN3.png|Wario in the Hallway, looking to the side. Fnaw 3 HW Ashley.png|Ashley in the Hallway. Luigi time.png|Luigi in the Hallway. HYN2.png|Yoshi in the Hallway. HYN4.png|Yoshi in the Hallway, facing away. Fnaw 3 HW Waluigi.png|Waluigi in the Hallway. Hall.png|Waluigi's close-up in the Hallway. Donkey Kong in Hallway.png|DK in the Hallway. Fnaw 3 HW BR CAM.png|The Hallway as seen through the Bedroom Monitor. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Apperance Category:Browse